Four Years
by dadswell
Summary: Tonks disappeared for four years. Here's what happened. Slight Draco/Tonks, but nothing serious. Companion to Secrets, but not necessarily needs to be read to understand this one. Rating M just for safety. Obviously AU, and Draco is OOC


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter.

a/n: Thanks to everyone who has read, BUT hasn't reviewed. I had an epiphany involving this story while I was taking a nap today and decided to change the story around. There will be four chapters. One for each year. They will be pretty long (well, at least chapter 1 will be) because a lot happens in a year. I hope nobody is too upset with this. But, since no one is reviewing it doesn't matter anyway. Just a warning, the beginning part of this is the originals of chapters 1-3. There is also some **M rated content **in this chapter, just so you know before you read this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 31st, 1998<strong>_

Tonks bounded into her office, smiling and excited to be at work for the first time since Voldemort's fall, a few weeks prior. She couldn't wait to see Ginny tomorrow before she started her final year at Hogwarts.

A memo was floating above her desk and Tonks frowned. What could be so important that there was already a memo waiting for her upon her arrival at the office?

Unfolding it, she saw urgent written across the top followed by a short note that she should proceed immediately to Bill Weasley, head of the Aurors office, the second she received the memo.

Sighing, Tonks headed to the office three doors down and found Bill, Graham Greyer, Thomas Felt, and Maria Rodriquez all waiting on her to arrive.

"What's going on Bill?" Tonks asked nervously taking a seat next to her partner, Greyer.

Bill cleared his throat, ready to brief the room on the situation. "We have received information that Rodolphus Lestrange is hiding out in Malfoy Manor. I'm sending you four in to apprehend him."

Tonks heart sank. Another mission, so soon. She had hoped things would slow down a tiny bit so she could enjoy her life before she had to risk it again to keep peace.

"I know what you are all thinking, but this is important. We have to get Rodolphus and as many of his buddies ASAP. We don't want another war."

Greyer raised his hand, then spoke, "But sir, if You-Know-Who is gone, what are the chances of another war so soon?"

Bill nodded, clearly approving of the question. "They want revenge. Their master has been gone for three weeks and we have already heard of suspicious activity to bring forth a new dark lord," Bill paused, gauging their reactions, "This new dark lord will by no means be any match to Voldemort, but we still don't want any more bloodshed. We want the acting death eaters brought in now, the minute we know their whereabouts." Bill pounded his fist on the table, visibly angry. "Which is why I'm sending you four, you are my best. The information we have shows Rodolphus as being our number one suspect followed closely by Thorfinn Rowle and Amycus Carrow."

"Who are you sending after them?" Maria asked, scribbling the names down on a sheet of parchment.

"No one, yet. Their whereabouts are still unknown, which brings me to the next part of the mission. I want Lestrange brought in alive. We need more information on his buddies or else I'd just authorize to kill over capture." Bill explained, passing out dossiers filled with all necessary information on the case.

"Are we bringing in Malfoy to?" Tonks questioned, flipping through her files, stopping at a floor plan of Malfoy manner.

Bill hesitated, reading his notes on the case. "No. Just Lestrange."

"Malfoy's an accomplice if he's assisting Lestrange!" Greyer shouted, jumping out of his seat. The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

"I realize this Greyer, and in normal circumstances, yes, I'd say drag Malfoy's ass down here too. But he was the one that offered up this information. Said he changed his ways and lured Lestrange there so he could turn him over. Wanted to be in the good graces now that Voldemort's gone."

Tonks snorted, shaking her head. "I assume this is why you are sending your best men in and with the best equipment." Tonks said, waving the authorized equipment list in front of Bill.

"Yes. Anything you could possibly need for this mission is on there. If you think of something you want and it's not authorized, send me an owl and I'll get the minister to give his ok on it straight away. You leave tomorrow night. Tonks, you have seniority, you are in charge. Go plan." Bill dismissed the meeting with a wave of his hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 1st, 1998<strong>_

Tonks stood slightly concealed behind a pillar, watching the crowd gathering at platform 9 ¾ waiting for the familiar red head who had stolen her heart. Tonks had received an owl from Ginny late yesterday evening notifying her that they would be able to meet privately as Ginny had secured permission to go to Kings Cross alone.

Tonks, lost in thought of the upcoming mission, didn't even see the red blur come flying at her until she was almost knocked to ground. Catching herself before she could fall, Tonks wrapped her arms around her favorite red head.

"Ginny!" Tonks cried, lifting the smiling girl off the ground. "I've missed you so much!" Tonks kissed the top of Ginny's head, breathing in her scent of sweet pea.

"I've missed you too," Ginny responded, closing her eyes as she relaxed in Tonks arms.

Tonks and Ginny stayed embraced until the sounds of the train's whistle signaled that the Hogwarts Express was about to depart.

Tonks met Ginny's gaze before placing a quick kiss on the tip of Ginny's nose.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Ginny whimpered, tears threatening to fall.

"Then don't," Tonks replied capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "Get on the train. I'll see you in December. I love you," Tonks said, looking Ginny straight in the eye.

"I love you too," Ginny whispered. Ginny gave Tonks one last hug, then jogged off to board the train.

Tonks wiped her eyes as the train pulled out of the station.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone got their gear?" Tonks asked as she inspected her own pack one final time.<p>

When the others nodded, Tonks hoisted her bag on her back as the others followed suit.

"We're going to disapparate to a wooded area about half a mile away from Malfoy Manor. This is where we'll set up camp," Tonks held up a photo of the destination. "Felt, you're going first to secure the area. Once we are all there, I'll give further instructions. Good luck." Her team exchanged similar sentiments before Felt took off to secure their camp.

By the time Tonks had apparated to the clearing, Felt, Rodriquez (Rod), and Greyer were hard at work. Tonks nodded her head at the efficiency of her team. They had covered all points of protocol right to setting up a headquarters tent even though they probably wouldn't be in the wood for longer than three nights.

"Right, Greyer, go ahead and place the usual charms on this area. Rodriquez, send a patronus to Weasley saying we arrived safely. Felt, start a fire and start brewing a few of the basic potions." Tonks instructed surveying the clearing. "I'm going to look over the floor plans again to make sure I didn't miss anything."

Her team obeyed her quickly, all of them anxious to release more of their pent up nerves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 2nd, 1998 12 a.m.<strong>_

Tonks began to grow stiff under the invisibility cloak. She pulled the cloak tighter around as the wind howled, sending a shiver of anticipation through her. She wondered how Ginny was doing at school in her first day. She wondered if it was nearly time for a shift change. She wondered about Malfoy's sudden urge to help the Aurors. But most of all, she wondered if her bottom would ever feel the same again after sitting for hours in the mud outside the Manor.

Tonks realized she had been dozing off as a giant yawn escaped from her mouth. Rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hand, Tonks jumped, startled, when a loud CRACK revealed her target, Roldolphus Lestrange, striding towards the gates of Malfoy Manor.

Lestrange paused, looking left, then right before raising his right arm placing a closed fist over his heart. The gates sprang open the moment his fist hit his chest. He hurried through the gates, which snapped shut so quickly Tonks was sure the end of his cloak would have gotten caught.

'At least we now know Malfoy wasn't lying about one thing,' Tonks thought scrambling out of her hiding spot to inform her team.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 3rd 1998 6 a.m.<strong>_

Tonks woke up first the morning they were setting out to arrest Lestrange. The sun had barely risen as Tonks did a few stretches to get her heart pumping. Feeling energized, Tonks began a simple breakfast of bacon sandwiches and coffee for her crew. She didn't bother wasting her time to wake them, as she knew the smell of a cooked meal would awaken them faster than she could.

Greyer was the first up, followed closely by Rodriquez, and Felt bringing up the rear, which didn't surprise her. Tonks doled out plates of sandwiches and cups of coffee before gesturing her team to follow her over to the strategy table. Her team gasped. Sometime during the night, Tonks had set up a moving model of Malfoy Manor.

"After we're through the gates via the hidden tunnel which is around there," Tonks pointed to a spot about six feet to the west of the main gate, "The alarm should sound, letting whoever is inside know that someone is on the grounds. So we will have to hit the ground running, hard, once we climb out of the tunnel. At the front door, Greyer, you take the left side, Rod, you take the right, Felt, you stand back to back with me as I knock on the door."

Tonks paused, waiting for any questions before she launched into the next phase of the mission.

"I expect Malfoy will answer the door then, pretending he has no idea why we are there. I'll flash the search warrant and the warrant for Roldolphus Lestrange's arrest. Now, if this isn't a trap, Malfoy should lead us to where Lestrange is hiding. We stay together unless we absolutely have no choice but to go separate ways. Got it?" She glared at her squad as they bobbed their heads in understanding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 3rd, 1998 10 a.m.<strong>_

Tonks studied the Malfoy's gate. It was an inky black wrought iron with the Malfoy crest dead center. The fence connected to it was a gray stone, shiny in the weak sunlight, almost as if it was polished daily. But you never know with the Malfoys. In the distance, she heard some type of bird call.

"Typical purebloods," Greyer spat, approaching from behind Tonks to stand beside her to study the fence. "Where's that tunnel at?"

Rod, who was holding the floor plans answered. "The tunnel should be hidden under that bush." She pointed to bush that suddenly seemed oddly out of place.

Tonks nodded, deep in thought. "Alright team. Let's go. Remember, watch your buddy." They all dipped their heads in a silent gesture of good luck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 3rd, 1998 10:45 am<strong>_

"MALFOY! THIS IS AUROR TONKS AND HER TEAM FROM THE MINISTRY. WE HAVE A WARRANT. YOU NEED TO OPEN THE DOOR!" Tonks bellowed, pounding ferociously on the door. "MALFOY IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR IN THE NEXT MINUTE I'LL-," Tonks fell forward as the front door unexpectedly opened.

"No need to shout niece," Malfoy stated, raising an eyebrow at Tonks, who was sprawled at his feet. "Whatever are you doing down there?"

Tonks hopped up, dusting off her robes. She shot Malfoy an aggravated glare. "We have been knocking for awhile."

Malfoy shrugged his shoulder. "I must have been in the shower and didn't hear the door."

Tonks stared at Malfoy doubtfully. "I have a search and obtain warrant for Roldolphus J. Lestrange. If you resist or hinder our search, you will also be detained and sent to Azkaban until a trial can be set for you." Tonks recited emotionlessly. "Now, please, stand aside while we do our work. Thank you."

Tonks started to edge around Malfoy, but he shifted, blocking her way. "I have not said enter."

"We have a warrant," Tonks emphasized. "We don't need your permission to enter."

Malfoy smirked, his eyes roaming up and down Tonks body. "But of course, please come in," He stepped aside, waving them in first.

"Roldolphus is in the west wing of the house. I'll leave you to go look for him. I have work that cannot wait to help you hunt him down." Malfoy pointed them towards a black marble staircase.

Tonks followed Malfoy until he disappeared before turning to her group.

"Ok, I want Felt following up behind me with Greyer and Rod on either side." She started up the steps cautiously. Halfway up, she decided it was safe to move at a faster pace.

At the first landing, there were no doors, but a wide hall full of sleeping portraits. The second landing was only six feet across containing two hallways, one leading left, and one leading right. Down each hallway, Tonks estimated about five or six doors each way.

"Do we split up now?" Greyer asked, tightening his grip on his wand.

Tonks hesitated, not sure if they should break into twos. The Malfoys were a tricky family and this was a huge house. They could become lost easily. "Let's split up. Greyer and I will go right, Rod, Felt, you go left. Stay within eyesight of each other at all times. Any trouble, hit your panic button."

Tonks motioned Greyer to follow while Rod and Felt went off in the other direction. Halfway down the hall, Tonks heard Rod scream. Whipping around, she saw a flash of light and Rod and Felt were gone.

"Damn!" Greyer swore, stomping his foot in frustration. "These fucking Malfoys always find a way to fuck with us!"

"Greyer. Shut up. He's around here somewhere," Tonks eyes frantically searched the hallway looking for anything out of the ordinary. "Greyer, take my hand and hold tight. I don't want anything separating us."

A little color rose to Greyer's cheeks as he took hold of Tonks hand. "Right. Nothing is separating us." Greyer held up their hands, showing her how tightly clenched they were.

Suddenly, the hallway went dark. Tonks swore, wildly attempting to lighten the darkness.

"NO USE!" Greyer shouted, "Its Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

Tonks opened her mouth to answer when she felt Greyer's hand yanked from her own. Seconds later, she felt a hand closing over her mouth and nose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 3rd<strong>__**, 1998 11 am**_

Lucious threw Tonks roughly on his king sized bed, removing her pants with a simple flick of his wand. Shoving open her legs, he attempted to place himself between them, but Tonks resisted.

"You either consent or I'll rape you, then kill you and them," He hissed menacingly, his wand arm quivering, the curse on the tip of his tongue.

Tonks lips quaked fearfully. She took a shaky breath. She nodded her head, then spread open her legs.

"Become your mother," Lucius ordered, pulling off his pants, his arousal apparent.

Tonks opened her to protest, but Lucius cut her off. "Do it. I know you can." He placed his wand at her throat, his manhood rubbing against her bare thigh.

Tonks scrunched up her face, transforming into her mother. Lucius grinned evilly. Placing his hard member at her enterance, he gripped her hips, yanking her down roughly so his cock slammed into with such force Tonks couldn't stop her scream.

"Oh Andy," he purred, thrusting slowly. "Do you not like it anymore?"

Tonks whimpered, clamping her eyes shut so Malfoy couldn't stare into her eyes.

"Play along, or your friends," He flicked his wand, revealing her team, who were all watching, horrified, "will die regardless."

"Oh Lucius," Tonks moaned, keeping her shut.

"Call me Lou," He demanded his thrusting becoming harder and faster.

"Lou, I've-I've missed you," Tonks stammered, risking a peek at her team. Tears were streaming down Rod's face, Felt was looking anywhere but at them, and Greyer, struggled to try and free himself.

"You should have picked me instead of that mud blood right Andy?" he whispered rolling Tonks on top of him.

"Mmmhhmmmm," Tonks groaned, praying her act sounded convincing enough.

"Ride me Andy. Just like you did when we were at Hogwarts," Lucius begged, running his hands up and down her body. "Ride me like you did that night after you fucked Ted for the first time and realized he was nothing compared to me." Lucius bucked his hips to start Tonks moving. "Remember? When you begged me for my thick cock?"

Tonks squirmed and Lucius smirked, showing clearly he was killing two birds with one stone in his little fantasy. While he was pretending Tonks was Andromeda, he hadn't forgotten it was really Tonks.

Lucius bucked his hips once more, harder than the last time. Tonks body, unprepared for the sudden movement, clenched unintentionally, making Lucius let out a long moan. "That's it. _Just like that_."

Tonks kept a slow and steady up and down rhythm, but that wasn't what Lucius wanted. He pumped harder and harder until Tonks decided he wouldn't notice if she stopped bouncing.

"Oh Andy. You are so tight," Lucius moaned, pumping harder still. "Just like that night I took your virginity…"

Tonks knew the end was near if she could just hold on a -

"Andy, scream my name!" Lucius shouted, dazed, grabbing at one of her breast.

"Lo-Lo-Lou!" Tonks stomach churned, praying for himself to release. She was beginning to feel nausea and she knew she was bound to throw up on him and get them all killed if it didn't end soon.

Finally, Tonks felt his juices filling her up. He pushed her off, sliding out with a disgustingly wet pop. As she made to move away, he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to remain next to him.

"Lick me clean," he demanded, "Just like in school."

Tonks took another deep breath, then dove between his legs, licking up the mixture of his and her fluids as quickly as possible.

"Now, that was better than in school," Lucius said, satisfied. "We're through here. I'm to wipe their memories. Roldolphus is in the closet, stunned. You tell anyone, I'll kill her.

There was no need for Tonks to ask who he was referring to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 29<strong>__**h**__**, 1998 **_

Tonks waited patiently in the tiny exam room, her legs jiggling nonstop. The Healer about come into the room about twenty minutes ago to do a series of tests. Once she had gathered all her info, she left, explaining she would be back as soon as possible with the results.

There was a quick knock on the door, then it opened, reveling the overly cheery Healer.

"I take it I'm not deathly ill then," Tonks muttered, stretching out on the exam table.

"Well, this illness will be over in approximately seven and a half months, but will be followed by a lifetime of exhaustion and worry." The Healer replied, setting down her charts.

Tonks gaped at her, trying to piece together what the Healer had said. "So, so am I going to have to miss work?"

"Once you deliver, you'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days, but until then you can work as long as I see fit."

Tonks, confused, mused over the words of the Healer. "Sorry, but what exactly is this illness called? I don't think I've heard of it before."

The Healer grinned. "Oh, its very common. Happens to a lot of young witches your age. Its called _pregnancy_."

"Shit." Tonks groaned, closing her eyes, thinking back to that day. "Why didn't I think to use Spell B!"

"Now, I've a couple of pamphlets for you to read over," The Healer, choosing to ignore her remarks, handing her a large stack of parchment. "I've also got these prenatal potions for you to take one a day. Once it runs out, it will automatically refill itself."

The Healer pressed the bottle into Tonks hand. "I'll see you back here, say, November 25th for a check up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 24<strong>__**th**__** 1998**_

Tonks stared at the tiny bulge of her stomach. Turning to the mirror, she examined her side view, which also showed just a little roundness. Tonks sighed, pulling her shirt down to cover her abdomen.

_I can't go for Christmas. People will notice. _Tonks thought, biting her lip. _But I want to see Ginny, to tell her everything that's happen. I need to make sure she will still love me._

Tonks looked over to the pile of presents she had wrapped over the last few weeks even though she hadn't decided if she was going or not.

_Four and a half months…_Tonks thought, rubbing her belly. _I should have owled Ginny straightaway, the night it happened. _

After much deliberation, Tonks pulled out her wand and shrank all the gifts. Stowing them into her backpack, she walked outside to grab her broom. The pamphlets said the only safe ways to travel while pregnant were broom and Floo and since she couldn't Floo there, she had to take a broom. The only problem was, she could fly ten feet off the ground, so she would have to Disillusion herself and her broom before she could take off.

Three hours later, just as night was starting to fall and Tonks thought her bottom was going to fall off, she could see The Burrow in the distance. It looked like the party was in full swing. People were in the yard dancing, lights were strung all around the house. Tonks landed softly in a cluster of trees off to one side of the house.

Tonks crept up to the front windows, peeking into the house to make sure the coast was clear. Though she was still disillusioned, the presents wouldn't be and she didn't want to get caught.

Tonks placed the presents strategically in with the others, so it wouldn't seem as if hers just showed up. Reaching into her bag, she grabbed the last gift; Ginny's. Tonks held onto it a lot longer than others before placing dead center among the other presents.

"Arthur! Have you seen Ginny? She hasn't been done all evening!" Molly shouted, pushing into the family room, placing a tray of treats on the table.

Tonks head jerked up at the mention of Ginny's name. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest, waiting for Arthur's answer.

"I think she is still in her room dear!" He called from some unknown location.

Tonks eyes lit up. _Her room_. She thought. _I could sneak a peek before leaving. See her for one last time…_

Ginny sat on her bed, twirling her wand between her fingers, pausing every so often to wipe a stray tear that had begun to glide down her cheek. Ginny seemed so sad, so lonely. Tonks own eyes started to tear up, knowing she was the cause. Tonks knew she was the reason for Ginny's pain, yet she couldn't bring herself to climb through the window and comfort her, to tell her everything, to tell her above all, she loved her.

"I love you," Tonks whispered, softly blowing a kiss in Ginny's direction.

Ginny's head whipped towards Tonks direction. Tonks heart stopped, thinking Ginny must have her heard her and she was now caught. Ginny stared quizzically out the window for a moment, before turning back to glaring moodily at her quilt. Tonks breathed a sigh as she realized she was still hidden and Ginny must have concluded she was imagining things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 17<strong>__**th**__** 1999**_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry I missed Christmas. I hope you received my gift and will forgive me for not writing sooner. We've been very busy_

Tonks crumbled her fourth sheet of parchment. She couldn't get it right. How was she supposed to end with someone while still being deeply in love with said person?

Taking a deep breath, Tonks pulled another sheet towards her.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry its taking me this long to send you a letter. I know you won't forgive me for this, but we've come to a brick wall. We can't go any further together. Its over. One day, you'll see why and hopefully be able to forgive me. I hope you enjoyed your Christmas, though I know you didn't as you probably just moped around. _

_I'll always love you,_

_Tonks_

_P.S.- Don't throw away my gift either. You'll regret it later. I know you._

Tonks folded the note, giving it a quick kiss before she sealed it. Grabbing another sheet, she dipped her quill to pen her second hardest letter.

_To Head Auror, William Weasley,_

_It is with my deepest regret that I write to inform you of my resignation. Due to certain circumstances, I'm not at liberty to discuss at this point in time, I am no longer able to continue my career as an Auror. Thank you for the time you have given me in your office. It was truly a pleasure working under someone like you._

_Sincerely,_

_N. Tonks_

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 14<strong>__**th**__**, 1999**_

Tonks flipped annoyingly through the channels on her TV. Everything that was on was romance and she definitely wasn't in the mood for any of that. Her chest still ached at the thought of Ginny; especially since she was receiving owls almost daily from her. Tonks always glanced at them before having the owls return them and they were all the same, begging Tonks to meet up face to face for a talk.

Tonks had contemplated it several times, but every time she had almost convinced herself to do it, she received a sharp little nudge right below her ribs, the reminder of why Tonks couldn't be with Ginny anyway.

A crunching sound outside made Tonks sit up straight as her Auror gears kicked in.

_I didn't invite anyone over, no one knows I'm here. _She thought, creeping along the hallway following the sound.

Reaching the door, Tonks peered out, seeing only rain. _Well, at least the weather matches my mood. _She thought, going to shut the door.

"Is it true?" a cold voice demanded, slipping his foot into the doorjamb.

Tonks stared into the angry grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Is what true?" She asked, gripping her wand tighter.

"Are you-you-_pregnant_ with my father's child?" He spat, shoving his way into Tonks house.

Tonks mouth flapped silently. Finally, she stammered, "How'd, how'd you know?"

"He left the bastard part of fortune. _My _fortune," he snarled, thrusting a paper under Tonks nose.

Moving into better light, Tonks read:

_The Last Will and Testament of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_To my only son and heir Draco Lucius Malfoy, I leave you 100% of my fortune in hopes that you will continue to live the Malfoy way, and take care of your mother, my darling wife, Narcissa._

"That's his original will," Draco said, snatching it out of her hands. "This is what he changed it to, the day before he killed himself."

Tonks looked to read the newest piece of parchment in her hands.

_The Last Will and Testament of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_To my only known son and true heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy, I leave 60% of my fortune to him, in hopes he will continue in the Malfoy ways and care for his darling mother, and my darling wife, Narcissa._

_To my unborn child and unintentional heir, I will leave 40% of fortune in the care of your mother, Nymphadora Tonks, until the child is of age, in hopes that this money will be able to care for you in the way I cannot. I also hope, that the child's mother will remember that despite the condition of conception, said child will still be a Malfoy._

Tonks returned the paper to Draco before she spoke. "I didn't ask him to do that."

"Why else would you be pregnant with his child if it wasn't for our money?" Draco accused, folding his arms over his chest.

"He doesn't give details to the conception in his will. Or in his suicide note I take it," Tonks said, assuming the same position as Draco.

"I was hoping you could give me all the dirty little details." Draco smirked, clearly thinking he had caught Tonks in a lie.

"Dirty details is right." Tonks said, smiling faintly. "Can you perform legilimency?

"Of course," Draco scoffed, "Aunt Bella taught me."

"Then look into my mind. I hope find anything. You'll know if I lie."

"_Legilimens_," Draco shouted, pointing his wand at Tonks head.

_She was four, riding her first toy broom, her toes just skimming the grass_

_She was eleven, sitting under the sorting hat, praying to not be put in Slytherin like her mother._

_She was twenty-two, grinning brightly as she accepted her diploma of completion of Auror Training._

_She was twenty-three, seeing Ginny Weasley for the first time, her heart pounding madly._

_She was twenty-four, laying her in bed with Ginny, who was completely naked, tucked close against her body._

_She was twenty-five, six months ago as Lucius Malfoy threatened Tonks with her life. He flicked her pants off of her, positioning himself between her legs, his hands reached down-_

Draco dropped his concentration, not wanting to probe any further. "I'm sorry for-," He stopped, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "I didn't mean to be-,"

Tonks nodded, "I understand. He is your father after all, kids don't like to believe the worst of their parents…"

"So, uhh…" Draco muttered, his eyes locked on Tonks protruding belly. "Am I going to have a little brother or sister?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 29<strong>__**h**__** 1999**_

"Draco?" Tonks whispered, eyes wide. "I think my water just broke."

Draco dropped his cup of coffee, rushing over to Tonks side, stepping around the puddle. "Well, what do we do?"

"DRACO! We've practiced this. Get the bag." Tonks instructed, heading towards the front door.

"Right. Bag. Bag. Where is it?" Draco cried, frantically searching the house. "Accio bag," The bag cam zooming out from behind the couch. Draco down the steps to join Tonks at the taxi she had called while waiting for him.

"Let's go then," The cab driver said, annoyance shown clear on his face.

Ten minutes later, the cab was pulling into the maternity ward of Tonks chosen hospital. She had called ahead to warn them she was coming in and there were two nurses standing out front with a wheelchair. The nurses ushered Tonks into the wheelchair, rushing her into the elevator to take her to a delivery room. Draco followed hot on their heels, all the way to delivery room door.

"We're sorry, but you aren't allowed in just yet. Let us get her changed and settled. We'll call you."

Draco paced back and forth outside the door while Tonks was getting changed into a hospital gown and having fetal monitors strapped to her stomach.

"You can come in now," One of the nurses called after about ten minutes.

"What'd I miss?" Draco asked, crouching next to Tonks bed.

"Nothing yet. She's about 4 centimeters dilated and 80% effaced." The nurse made a quick on her chart. "I'll be back to check her in another hour or so."

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 30<strong>__**th**__** 1999 4 A.M.**_

"You're ready!" The nurse cried cheerfully. "I'll go get the doctor."

Another nurse stepped forward. "Let's get you ready to start pushing. The baby seems ready to come out, so lets try and get 'em out in the fewest pushes."

The doctor and nurse returned, this time the doctor took his place at the foot of Tonks bed. "Now, on this next contraction, I want you to push like you are having a bowel movement, then count to ten!"

Tonks did exactly as the doctor ordered, while Draco brushed the hair off her face.

"Great. The head's almost out. I'd say give us another three good pushes and the baby will out!" The doctor said getting ready for her next contraction.

"Great! The shoulders are out! Give me one last good push and you can meet your baby!"

Tonks, delirious with pain, whimpered, "I can't do it again!"

Draco gently kissed the top of her head. "Yes you can. Let's meet this little devil already!" He whispered urgently.

Tonks braced herself as another contraction started, "ARGGGH!" She screamed, giving one final push.

"IT'S A BOY!" The doctor cried, holding up the newborn for the room to see. The nurses laid a blanket on Tonks, then plopped the wailing, bloody infant on her chest.

"Wha-what am I suppose to do with it?" She cried incredulously. The nurses whisked the baby away to clean him up.

"Whoaa." One of the nurses said, jotting notes down on a paper. "9 pounds, 12 ounces."

Tonks burst into tears as the baby was handed back to her.

"We need a name," Another nurse said, "For the birth certificate."

Tonks, who was uncontrollably sobbing, just shook her head. Draco, who was amazed at everything he had just witnessed, muttered, "Nathaniel Elias Tonks."

* * *

><p>As always, let me know what you think. Please. I enjoy feedback. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
